


Investigate

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka





	Investigate

Archer Takes a quick glance back to see dad and Dr. Gaster talking, and slips into the trees. It doesn’t take long to find the branch that moved, and even less to see the blue among the white snow. “Hello?” Archer says quietly, “Anyone there” She sees the blue move. “You can come out,” Archer says happily, “I know I’m not from here, but…” A little blonde haired human peeks out from under a bush. “Oh,” Archer says a bit surprised, “Um… Hi. My names Archer. What’s yours?” The poor human looks like it wants to run away. “It’s ok. I won’t hurt you,” she says holding out her hand. The human hesitates for a moment, then takes it. Archer helps them to their feet. “Eve,” the human says quietly. Archer tilts her head. “My name. It’s Eve.” Archer smiles. “Archer?” Asgore calls. Archer’s smile fades to a half-hearted one as she flinches. Eve looks confused and a bit scared. “Um…” Archer says thinking of a way to make this work, “It’s ok. Just… stick with me and you’ll be alright.”

Archer, with Eve hiding behind her, steps out onto the path. “Ah, there you are. Having fun playing in the trees?” Asgore says with a smile. “Yeah,” Archer says with a nervous laugh, “I… meet a new friend.” “Oh? And who would that be?” he says. Eve pokes her head out from behind Archer and Asgore’s smile vanishes. “Archer, get away from them,” he says, anger hinting at the edge of his voice. “No,” she says sternly, putting her four-and-a-half-foot tall self between him and Eve. “Archer!” he growls. “NO!” she growls back, “You were the one that told me to give them a chance, and I did.” “That was before…” Asgore says, his shoulders falling slightly. “What?” she yells, “Before Asriel? She’s younger than me. She had nothing to do with that!” Her face softens, “Please dad. I gave Chara a chance, can’t you give Eve one?” Dr. Gaster tries to stifle a giggle. “Gaster?” Asgore says, his anger starting to subside. “Forgive me your majesty, but you and I both know once your daughter puts her mind to something, she will not back down,” Gaster says trying not to laugh. Regaining his composer, “We could also learn much from a living human, but in the end, it is your decision, my grace.” Asgore looks into his daughters pleading eyes. He tries to keep his resolve, but in the end, he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Very well,” he says with a wave of his hand. Archers eyes go wide, “Really!?” “Yes,” he says sighing, and when she squeals and tackles him in a hug, he can’t help but smile.

……………

“This is your home?” Eve says as they walk though the capital. “Yep,” Archer says smiling, “And it’s your home now too.” “My home?” Eve asks, confused. “Yeah,” Archer says, her ears dip down just a bit, “We’re all trapped down here because of the barrier,” she gives a half smile, “That means you too. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy” ‘Happy’, Eve thinks to herself, glancing at Asgore, his back turned to them, ‘Maybe.’ She nods.

……………

_6 Years Later_

“Last one to the dock pays,” Archer yell as she starts to run. “Like hell,” Eve yells back. The duo run though the street of the capital, dodging and weaving. “Hey Gaster,” Archer says with a wave as she runs past, Eve not far behind. The two hit a straight-away, but suddenly Archer turn into an alleyway. Eve keeps going straight, seeing Archer slide under a wooden fence, and shakes her head.

As Eve reaches the dock, she sees Archer waving to her. “How the hell did you get here before me?” Eve asks as she stops, putting her hands in her knees, winded. “I know shortcuts,” she laughs, just as winded. “Snowdin please,” Archer says to the river person, helping Eve onto the boat.

……………

Archer and Eve laugh as they make their way to Grillby’s. “Hey Grillby,” Archer says as the two step inside. Grillby gives a small bow as they sit down at the bar. “Burger or fries?” she asks Eve. “Fries sound good,” Eve says. “One fry, one burger, and two sodas please,” Archer tells Grillby. He nods and goes to the back to start on their orders. After a bit, Archer hears someone behind her. She turns to see a young black and white dog monster staring angrily at her. “Can I help you?” Archer asks. “Fight me!” he says. Archer stands up, towering over him, and asks, “What, right here? Right now?” He flinches, but holds his ground, “Y-yeah.” Archer looks down at him, eyes narrowing. “Alright,” she says, “But first, I’m hungry, so let’s eat. After that we can go somewhere quiet, and you can have your fight,” she smiles, “Want something?” His stomach growls. She laughs, “What do you want?”

After the three of them finish their food, they head out of town, into the woods. “What’s your name?” Archer asks as they walk. “Doggo,” he says. She sighs, “So why do you want to fight me?” “You royals don’t care what happens to us,” he says. Archer stops, shocked, “Who says that?” Doggo stops and turns, “Everyone! There’s no power out here and they say you don’t care.” “That’s not true,” Eve says, kneeling to Doggo’s level. “She’s right. We are doing what we can to get power out here, trust me, we know it’s hard, but there is so much going on that’s it’s going to take time,” Archer sighs, “But I promise you this, when we get back home, I will talk to our dad and see what we can do to push priority out here. Ok?” “Really?” his eyes go wide, “You’d do that?” “I give you my word, and my word is my honor,” she says with a bow.

“Your word means nothing here,” a voice from the trees says. A Chilldrake, an Ice Cap, and a Snowdrake, along with a wolf monster, step out from the tree line. Eve stands up, and Archer moves to stand between Eve and Doggo, and the new monsters. Doggo runs up to the wolf, shaking his head, “No, she’s going help us.” “Shut up mutt,” the wolf snarls, hitting Doggo, sending him flying. Doggo yelps as he hits the ground. Archer sees Eve rush to Doggo’s side, then turns to face the wolf, growling. She moves to charge the wolf but sees Ice Cap charging her. He reaches her, throwing a punch, but she dodges it easily, grabbing him and throwing him into a snowbank. As she turns back, the wolf slashes at her face with his claws. She stumbles, but keeps her footing, and pulls back and punches him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Seeing their leader fall, the two drakes run away, pulling Ice Cap out as they do. The wolf shakes his head as he sits up, realizing he alone, and scrambles away as well. He doesn’t get far before Archer materializes her bow and fires a green arrow, hitting him, freezing him in place. She walks up to the wolf, dismissing her bow, and looks him in the eyes, blood running from her scratches, “Don’t EVER let me see you again,” she growls. After a moment she steps back and releases him from her magic. He stumbles a bit and runs like his life depends on it. Archer slowly shakes her head as she turns back to Eve and Doggo. “You ok?” she asks Doggo. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says, eyes wide, “Are you?” Archer reaches up and touches the right side of her face, wincing when she brushes a scratch. “I’ve had worse,” she says with a laugh, “You should get going home, though. Be careful.” “I will,” he says, waving as he runs back towards Snowdin.

When Doggo is out of sight, Eve turns to Archer, “Let me look.” Archer holds up her hand and Eve stops. Archer turns to look down the path, the way they were walking, and calls out, “You can come out now.” Eve looks, confused, then sees the bushes move. A young human boy steps out from the tree line. Archer smiles. “That,” the boy says, “was awesome.” Eve pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “Don’t encourage her,” Archer hears her say under her breath. “You were like pow, pow,” he says throwing two punches in the air, “But why’d you let them go?” “I never intended to hurt them,” Archer says, hissing as she wipes blood from her eye, “Just show them not to mess with us.” Eve turns Archer’s head to get a better look at her wounds. “We need to get those cleaned,” she says. Archer and Eve turn to head back when the boy says, “Mama Tori can help.” Archer freezes. Turning around, “Did you just say ‘Tori’? As in Toriel?” He nods. “Take us.”

“My name’s Eve,” she says as they walk the path, “And this is my sister Archer. What’s yours?” “My name’s Alex,” he says. “So, miss Toriel is still living in the ruins?” He nods. “Wait, you know Toriel too?” Archer says looking at Eve, “And you never told me.” “I never thought to bring it up,” Eve says, rubbing the back of her head, “And you never asked. Do you know her?” Archer doesn’t reply as they reach the large door. “How do we get in?” Alex asks, “I don’t think she’ll answer.” Archer walks up to the door and runs her finger along the outer edge of the frame. “What are you…” Eve asks, but Archer stops and pushes a switch, and the door opens a crack. “Woah!” both Eve and Alex says as Archer pushes the door open further.

The trio walk up the stairs at the end of the long hall and enter the front room. Alex runs into the living room, “Mama Tori!” he says jumping into her arms. “Alex?” Toriel says, confused, “What on earth…” she looks up to see Eve. Eve smiles, “Hello miss Toriel. You might not remember me.” Toriel gently puts Alex down and walks over to Eve. “Eve?” she says huging Eve, tears forming at her eyes, “You’re alive? But how?” Eve turns and Toriel looks up to see Archer. Archer rubs her arm, “Hi mom.”


End file.
